stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets Hämnd (roman)
' ''Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets Hämnd (Star Wars Episod III: Revenge of the Sith) '' ' är en roman skriven av Matthew Stover och vilken gavs ut av Del Rey den 2 april 2005. Boken bygger på manuset från filmen med samma namn, och Jonathan Davis var uppläsare för ljudboken. Handlingen i boken följer nästan helt den i filmen, även om det finns några förlängda och/eller nya scener, som till exempel Lorth Needa som befälhavare för Integrity under Slaget om Coruscant, eller hur grundarna för Rebellalliansen träffas. Andra delar ur filmen saknas i boken, kanske mest noterbart hela sekvensen som utspelas på Kashyyyk, togs bort för att behålla tempot i filmen. Till skillnad från de flera adaptioner av filmer, så försöker Matthew Stover, införliva den förgående romanen Labyrinth of Evil av James Lucenon, men även andra böcker från Expanded Universe, som serietidningsserien Star Wars: Republic, den animerade tvserien Star Wars: Clone Wars och romanerna The Approaching Storm, Shatterpoint, The Cestus Deception och Yoda: Dark Rendezvous. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345428838; 2 april 2005, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 432 sidor. * ISBN 0345485564; 2 april 2005, Del Rey, inbunden bok med bokkassett, 432 sidor. * ISBN 0739301861; 2 april 2005, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på kassettband (5 timmar och 2 minuter). * ISBN 0739318314; 2 april 2005, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0739318322; 2 april 2005, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok på kassettband. * ISBN 0739318330; 2 april 2005, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 141591673X; 2 april 2005, Books on Tape by Random House Audio, Ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345428846; 25 oktober 2005, Del Rey, pocketbok 480 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 8324121269; Amber, pocketbok på polska (Zemsta Sithów), 367 sidor. * ISBN 9636793093; Aquila Kiadó, inbunden bok på ungerska (A Sith-ek bosszúja), 336 sidor. * ISBN 954-528-691-1; Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (Отмъщението на Ситите), 358 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbunden bok Baksidan "The Force grows dark, Anakin... Be wary of your feelings." Insidefliken The turning point for the entire Star Wars saga is at hand... After years of civil war, the Separatists have battered the already faltering Republic nearly to the point of collapse. On Coruscant, the Senate watches anxiously as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine aggresively strips away more and more constitutional liberities in the name of safeguarding the Republic. Yoda, Mace Windu, and their fellow Masters grapple with the Chancellor's disturbing move to assume control of the Jedi Council. And Anakin Skywalker, the prophesised Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force, is increasingly consumed by his fear that his secret love, Senator Padmé Amidala, will die. As the combat escalates across the galaxy, the stage is set for an explosive endgame. Obi-Wan undertaks a perilous mission to destroy the dreaded Separatist military leader General Grievous. Palpatine, eager to secure even greater control, subtly influences public opinion to turn against the Jedi. And a conflicted Anakin - tormented by unspeakable visions - edges dangerously closer to the brink of a galaxy-shaping decision. It remains only for Darth Sidious, whose shadow looms ever larger, to strike the final staggering blow against the Republic...and to ordain a fearsome new Sith Lord: Darth Vader. Pocketbok The turning point for the entire Star Wars saga is at hand… As combat escalates across the galaxy, the stage is set for an explosive endgame: Obi-Wan undertakes a perilous mission to destroy the dreaded Separatist military leader, General Grievous. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine continues to strip away constitutional liberties in the name of security while influencing public opinion to turn against the Jedi. And a conflicted Anakin fears that his secret love, Senator Padmé Amidala, will die. Tormented by unspeakable visions, Anakin edges closer to the brink of a galaxy-shaping decision. It remains only for Darth Sidious to strike the final staggering blow against the Republic—and to ordain a fearsome new Sith Lord: Darth Vader. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * }} Kategori: Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets Hämnd Kategori: Filmadaptioner Kategori: Matthew Stover Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Rise of the Empire era Kategori: Dark Lord Triology Kategori: Del Rey Kategori: Klonkrigsromaner Kategori: Prequelfilmerna